undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Outertale
Outertale is an AU where Undertale is in a space setting instead of Underground. The characters all have star-themed attire, attacks, and themes (music). There are many capes and long draping clothes, much of which is white, gold, and deep blue like the night sky. The official canon of Outertale is stated to follow the exact same theme as the Undertale game’s playthrough. However, unlike in Undertale, the human vs monster war resulted in monsters being banished into space (specifically on a moon) instead of the underground.http://outertale.tumblr.com/about Essentially, the Pacifist, Neutral, and Genocide routes apply here as well, and character personalities are the same as they are in Undertale. Monsters turn into stardust when they die. Changes Characters Frisk Still the main protagonist, Frisk crash landed into the Ebott Quadrant. They are one of the humans that has done that in the past. Twinkly Twinkly Instead of being a flower, Flowey takes on a whole new role by being a star. Toriel Toriel is one of the major characters of Outertale. She saves the protagonist from Flowey and guides them through the Caverns. Sans Sans is the older brother of Papyrus and a major character in Outertale. Papyrus Papyrus is one of the main protagonists in this AU and, as in most other AUs, he is the younger brother of Sans. He is also very similar to his Undertale counterpart, since he is also extremely annoyed by jokes and puns. Outertale Papyrus and Undertale Papyrus are almost identical in every aspect besides their clothes. Undyne Undyne is still a Boss fight in Outertale. She wears something similar to her normal outfit in Undertale and still becomes Undyne The Undying in Genocide. Alphys Alphys is still the Royal scientist for Asgore. She is also a space-based anime fan, as well as a sci-fi nerd. Mettaton Mettaton is The Outertale Version of Mettaton. Mettaton is still a robot with a SOUL and was built by Alphys. Initially poised as an entertainment robot turned human-killing robot, it is later revealed that he only acted as such. Mettaton is the sole television star of the Ebott Quadrant. Asgore Asgore, just like in Undertale, is The King. He has the same personality. Asriel Asriel Dreemurr is the biological child of Toriel and Asgore and the adoptive brother of the first human. He serves as the final boss of the True Pacifist Route, just like in Undertale. Chara Chara was the first human to crash-land in the Ebott Quadrant. Chara is also the human that the player names at the start of the game, not the controllable character who is played throughout the entirety of Outertale. Trivia * Outertale is one of the only AUs with a complete soundtrack. ** The soundtrack was composed by Jeffrey Watkins. * It is one of few AUs liked by Error!Sans. Character Designs * Mettaton’s heart is gold and glittery encased in stardust. * Grillby is blue and purple with slight orange. Gallery File:Outertale Frisk.png|Outertale Frisk Artist: 2mi127 File:Outertale Chara and Asriel.jpg|Chara and Asriel artist: 2mi127 Outertale toriel by kanachoco-da7oqjb.jpg Sleepy outertale sans by bluesberries-d9z8t5l.png Outertale Sans-0.png Outertale Papyrus.png OutertaleUndyne by monstervari.jpg Out of this world.png References Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Bright Category:Comic Category:Community Shared Category:Outside the Underground Category:Space